Dependencias
by Eliza Tenshi
Summary: Las personas suelen pensar que cuando la tristeza te consume después de una perdida, habla de un amor real y completo; es solo la tristeza de perder algo estable, jamás se determina que sea bueno o no.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Disfruten la lectura.

_Sherlock Holmes es propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y este fanfic utiliza los personajes de la serie Sherlock de la BBC. No gano nada con esto._

Aclaraciones: Mycroft al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

Pequeñas correcciones ortográficas: Lizie CoBlack

* * *

><p>Habían cosas que Gregory Lestrade no podía entender, como el por qué después de tantos años seguían teniendo una monarquía (era algo que no decía en voz alta por supuesto) por qué Sherlock pensaba que gritarle a medio mundo era el mejor modo para que le prestaran atención (y tampoco entendía cómo seguía soportándolo después de tantos años), pero lo que realmente no comprendía, era cómo diablos permitía que él hiciera esto.<p>

—2 a. m. —Murmuró contra su teléfono mientras trataba de no caer dormido de nuevo —2, jodida, a. m., Mycroft Holmes, ¿qué mierda quieres? —Lo escuchaste chistear del otro lado de la línea antes de responder.

—Le he pedido que cuide su lenguaje, Inspector.

—Te he pedido que no me llames a las 2, jodida, a. m. —Te giraste de nuevo, pero eso fue mala idea, estabas aún más cómodo, gemiste contra la almohada de puro placer.

—Estoy seguro que no me ha pedido tal cosa.

—Es lo suficientemente inteligente como para pensarlo por sí mismo —escuchaste como el sillón rechinaba del otro lado. — ¿Qué mierda quieres?

—La modulación de su lenguaje, pero creo que no será posible.

—Estoy a 2 segundos de colgarte y lanzar mi celular por la ventana, es una advertencia.

—Sherlock salió —gemiste más fuerte.

—Es todo, adiós.

—Está en riesgo —te levantaste casi como si hubieras recibido un shock eléctrico. —Fue con su antiguo distribuidor.

— ¿Drogas?

—Aparentemente —giraste sobre ti mismo y saliste de la cama.

—Tienes una horda de trabajadores; ¿Por qué no lo buscan ellos? —A pesar de lo que habías dicho, estabas vistiéndote tan rápido como podías sin tirar el teléfono.

—Porque a ellos no les interesa Sherlock.

Estabas casi seguro que algún día un ángel bajaría del cielo, se arrancaría las alas y te las daría diciendo algo como "¡oh! Gran señor Lestrade, usted es más digno de ellas que yo", entonces te las pondrías y podrías alejarte tanto como pudieras de los Holmes. Aunque pensándolo un poco, el pensamiento en sí era pecaminoso. Oh maldito Dios bipolar.

Encontraste a Sherlock totalmente drogado, tirado en una casa abandonada, donde no esperarías encontrar más que imbéciles incapaces de pensar en las consecuencias. Sherlock era un genio, por supuesto, pero en cuanto a su cuidado personal no podía ser más inepto.

—Sherlock, más vale que te levantes, no planeo cargarte —él viró su cabeza, sin quedarte duda de que estaba realmente drogado, no debían haber pasado más de media hora desde su última dosis. —Arriba.

La ventaja del Sherlock drogado, es que era más cooperativo, como si te permitiera pensar totalmente por él, sin importarle si le pedias saltar de la azotea de San Bart's. Lo odiabas.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, Sherlock? —Se volvió muy despacio para verte.

—Estaba aburrido —suspiraste antes de tomar su brazo para evitar que rodara por las escaleras, —¿no me dejarás entrar en la escena del crimen?

—Tenemos un trato Sherlock, no entras a menos que estés limpio —él dejó caer su cabeza al otro lado.

—Lo estoy.

—No, no lo estas —escuchaste un quejido fuerte que venía de él, diciéndote que no sabías lo que decías; —Sé diferenciar a un rehabilitado de un drogadicto, los rehabilitados pueden bajar las escaleras sin ayuda —en repuesta únicamente rió un poco.

— ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—Mycroft —se carcajeó lo suficientemente fuerte moviéndose sin parar.

—Gordo entrometido.

—Lo es —Sherlock no paró de reírse hasta que lo dejaste en San Bart's.

Molly Hopper te recibió con una sonrisa aprensiva, ¿acaso todo aquel que tuviera algo que ver con Sherlock debía estar despierto a esta hora? Nadie te lo había dicho al principio, te hubieras negado de saberlo.

—Buenas noches, Inspector Lestrade—. Tiraste del brazo de Sherlock un poco más, quien no había parado de reírse.

—Son buenos días en realidad, Molly, ¿por qué estás aquí? —Ella solamente miró a Sherlock antes de responderte.

—Ya sabes, estaba con algunos informes.

— ¿Mycroft te despertó? —Asintió tímidamente, antes de ponerse del otro lado de Sherlock y ayudarte a llevarlo a una camilla.

Él volvió a tirarse y empezó a deducir todo sobre ti, cosas que sabías, cosas que ignorabas y otras que no te hubiera gustado saber.

—Tu esposa te engaña con una mujer Lestrade —suspiraste resignado antes de asentir, —más grande que ella —te reíste antes de cruzarte de brazos — ¡oh! No me mires así, lo sabes, está allí para quien quiera verlo—. Incluso drogado Sherlock veía las cosas que no querías ver.

—Sherlock, ¿puedes decirme las notas de la novena sinfonía de Bach? —Comenzó a tararear casi al instante y miraste al cielo, sinceramente odiabas a este Sherlock complaciente, pero al menos podías hacerlo callar cuando quisieras.

Te recargaste contra la pared dejándote caer despacio hasta tocar el piso, la novena sinfonía de Bach era demasiado lenta como para que hubiera sido buena idea, la voz grave de Sherlock murmurando las notas era de algún extraño modo muy relajante, cerraste los ojos sin darte cuenta.

Te despertó el movimiento brusco de tu cuerpo, seguido del seguro de tu arma, abriste los ojos para ver a Sherlock de pie apuntándote directamente entre los ojos… Vale, eso era nuevo.

—Sherlock, baja esa arma —pensaste que obedecería, pero en cambio únicamente te miró fijo.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —Alzaste ambos brazos sin levantarte.

—Te encontré drogado en una casa abandonada.

— ¿Dónde está Myc? —Inclinaste la cabeza un poco.

—No lo sé, baja esa arma Sherlock, ahora —sus ojos comenzaron a vagar por la habitación antes de mirarte de nuevo e indicarte con la punta del arma que te levantaras. Obedeciste antes de sentir como tu cuerpo giraba para ser sometido por el de Sherlock, y el arma apuntándote directo en la sien.

Abrió la puerta y sin dejarte de apuntar caminó hasta donde estaba Molly, ella se cubrió la boca evitando gritar.

—Quiero que me dejes ir —la chica volteó a verte antes de que asintieras y le sonrieras tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Sherlock —él te apretó más fuerte e inhalaste antes de volver a hablar —tienes que tranquilizarte, este es un efecto de la cocaína —el otro hombre solo te empujó lo suficiente para hacerte tropezar, y volvió a apuntarte con el arma, Molly encontró el peor momento para soltar un quejido suave, porque también se volvió blanco de Sherlock.

Pensabas que siendo policía, esta era una opción para tu muerte, ser apuntado por un drogadicto y morir sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero nunca soñaste que sería Sherlock Holmes quien lo haría, y aunque fuera ridículo, aún en esta posición lo dudabas.

—Baja el arma hermano —él se giró rápido hacia el tercero, quien entró a paso lento levantando ambas manos en señal de paz. Sherlock lo observó y volvió a apuntarte.

—Ellos quieren llegar a ti, Myc —y fue donde lo entendiste, él pensaba que su hermano estaba en riesgo, —me secuestraron para llegar a ti, no debemos permitirlo —Mycroft se acercó con cautela hasta ti y se agacho a tu altura.

—No, Sherlock, él no quiere hacerme daño —te miró y luego frunció el ceño —el Inspector Lestrade es tu amigo —Sherlock negó rápido antes de mirarte fijamente.

—Es mi amigo para llegar a ti —te examinó antes de negar.

—Él es mi pareja Sherlock, ¿recuerdas? Como tú con Victor —Sherlock te contempló y negó —no vas a decirme que Victor era mi amigo para llegar a ti —solamente rebatió antes de relajarse un poco, —suelta esa arma, Sherlock —él afirmó soltándola, el ruido del metal chocando con el piso inundo el lugar. —Bien, ¿puedes ir a esa habitación y salir cuando te lo pida? —Asintió de nuevo y se encerró sin más.

Te dejaste caer de lleno en el piso y miraste el techo, eso había sido aterrador, no por el arma en sí, si no por el tirador.

—De nada.

—Esto es tu maldita culpa, si hubieras mandado a tu horda de gente, Molly no hubiera sufrido esto.

—Usted evitó que le disparara a cualquiera, eso es un logro —suspiraste cansado llevándote el antebrazo a los ojos.

— ¿Quién mierda es Victor? —Mycroft te observó un par de segundos antes de alzar la ceja.

—No sé si este sea el momento más indicado para hablar de esas cosas, Inspector.

—Tienes razón, justo ahora deberíamos estar discutiendo. ¿Dónde mierda te encontrabas? —El otro hombre giró su cabeza hacia Molly, quien asintiendo salió de la habitación, excusándose con traer cafés para todos, justo después escuchaste el ruido sordo que provocó Mycroft al sentarse en el piso junto a ti.

—En Rusia —fue lo único que dijo y tú solo lo miraste.

— ¿Y para eso tenías que sacar a Molly de la habitación? —No lo habías visto, pero estabas casi seguro que Molly había salido por la mirada Mycroft-Haz-Lo-Que-Te-Digo-O-Iras-A-Prisión-Holmes.

—Es un asunto de vital importancia para la reina, no es para que los civiles lo escuchen —aceptaste antes de levantarte con un quejido sordo, Mycroft se mantuvo unos minutos más en el piso del laboratorio.

—Iré a dormir —él alzó la ceja y asentiste —a menos claro que quiera contarme quién es ese tal Victor —sonrió de medio lado y casi pensaste que habías alucinado.

—Veo que tiene mucho interés en Victor —le sonreíste ante la obvia insinuación.

— ¡Por supuesto! Él salvo mi vida, debe ser una buena persona —la sonrisa en el rostro de Mycroft se hizo un poco más grande antes de levantarse y tenderte la mano.

—Salude a su esposa de mi parte, Inspector.

_Sera hijo de puta…_

Tratar con un Holmes era suficiente como para hacer que te salieran canas, pero tratar con dos, ambos igualmente infantiles y obsesivos en diferentes áreas, era algo que no podías soportar, y realmente no tenías ni siquiera una ventaja que sacar a esto. Sherlock estaba excluido de los casos hasta que aceptara ir por propia voluntad a rehabilitación y Mycroft era más un dolor de cabeza que otra cosa.

Pensaste en mudarte a América, pero estabas casi seguro que Mycroft Holmes sería capaz de anular tu pasaporte con tal de mantenerte como niñera de su hermano. Debiste haber dicho "no" la primera noche.

* * *

><p>En medio de la ciudad, en pleno frente frío, alguien había decidido asesinar a una mujer y dejarla entre los callejones. Suspiraste antes de tomar un sorbo de tu café y sostenerlo con ambas manos para evitar que el frío te hiciera perder los dedos. Anderson se paseaba por la escena de crimen buscando los rastros que el asesino pudo haber dejado detrás de sí.<p>

—Me alegra que decidiera deshacerse del freak, señor —miraste a Donovan, acababa de pararse junto a ti, te alejaste medio paso para poder verla sin torcerte el cuello.

—Teníamos un trato y no lo cumplió —ella solo se rió antes de comenzar su larga y penosa plática sobre lo bien que estaban sin él, te preguntaste por un segundo si diría lo mismo si es que tardaban más de lo normal en atrapar al asesino (si es que acaso lo lograban).

Tu teléfono comenzó a sonar justo cuando ella se reía de su propio chiste, metiste la bolsa en la chaqueta antes de contestar por inercia —Lestrade.

—Buenas tardes, Inspector —inhalaste antes de girarte y alejarte con la mirada de tu subordinada sobre ti.

— ¿Qué necesita, Sr. Holmes? —Maldijiste bajo cuando unos cuantos copos de nieve cayeron sobre ti, te giraste rápido, — ¡Donovan!, ¡cubre la escena! —La mujer asintió girándose un poco hacia sus compañeros; — ¡Ya!

— ¿Ocupado, Inspector? —Giraste de nuevo dándoles la espalda a los demás.

—Otro asesinato —pudiste escuchar un pequeño murmuro de entendimiento y suspiraste. — ¿Por qué me llama ahora Sr. Holmes? —Escuchaste como se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar, el maldito debía estar en su oficina con calefacción, lo odiabas justo en este instante.

—Sherlock ha aceptado la rehabilitación —sonreíste sin proponértelo.

— ¡Eso es excelente, Mycroft!—Una pequeña risa se escapó de ti, era un buen paso para que Sherlock pudiera ser funcional otra vez.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo después de eso, sorbiste unas cuantas veces de tu café antes de que fueras si quiera consciente de que realmente no estaban hablando, solo escuchando la respiración del otro en su oído. Eso había sonado asquerosamente íntimo en tu cabeza.

—Inspector —diste un pequeño brinco involuntario, y musitaste cualquier cosa que pudiera sonar positiva en ese momento, —gracias —y colgó.

Eran como dos niños caprichosos e infantiles.

* * *

><p>¡Feliz aniversario para Isa!<p>

Esto es parte de la celebración de Isabel, espero les guste el fic, así que comenten mucho, mucho, y gracias por leer.

Soy Lizie, su intento de beta, así que una disculpa si ven el formato distinto al que comunmente utiliza Isa. Quien les trae esta nueva historia, esperen de ella que tienes las características tan distintivas y propias de su escritura, en verdad les gustará, espero que ya les convenciera con este primer capítulo.

Seguro estará publicando pronto el próximo capítulo y creo que la espera no será mucha.

Vamos, comenten no se cohíban, digan que les pareció o cuánto les gustó.

Saludos de Tenshi y míos.


	2. Chapter 2

Buenos días!

Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece, es propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doley y este fic esta basado en la verción moderna de Sherlock propiedad de la BBC y Steve Moffat y Mark Gatiss, no gano nada con esto.

Sin beta.

* * *

><p>Sherlock fue a rehabilitación y 3 meses después lo tenias dando vueltas en las escenas del crimen, haciendo girar su dramática gabardina y lanzando datos a diestra y siniestra, no habían vuelto a mencionar lo ocurrido esa noche, no sabias si quiera si Sherlock podía recordarlo. Pero cuando volvió a hablarte de las infidelidades de tu esposa, no te importo demasiado.<p>

—Veo que tu mujer sigue con su amante—inclinaste la cabeza y asentiste.

— ¿Podrías decirme por favor las notas para sonata 13 de Mozart?—él solo alzo la ceja.

—No podrías tocarlo aunque quisieras Lestrade—y sonreíste sin pensarlo antes de negar.

—Podrías tocarlo para mí—él solo bufo y salió de tu oficina y tú te reíste alto, no entendías porque estabas tan feliz, quizás porque él realmente no te había hecho caso y eso era perfecto.

Las siguientes semanas fueron con relativa tranquilidad, Sherlock hacia lo que Sherlock solía hacer, molestar a Donovan gritarle a Anderson y resolver crímenes como si fuera cosa de todos los días (y de cierta manera lo era) y además habías podido dormir la última semana más allá de las 2am sin que nadie pudiera interrumpirte con un rescate de media noche y eso era asombroso.

Había ciertas cosas que solían jurarse en silencio, no estaban puestas sobre un papel, nadie firmaba con sangre ni nada así, pero eran pactos que estaban prohibidos romper, casi como si la realidad misma pendiera de ellos. O al menos así parecía con los Holmes.

Y como con el resto de cosas, estabas sorprendentemente de acuerdo con ello.

La siguiente vez que Mycroft Holmes te llamo, juraste que lo tirarías por la ventana, aun si eso implicaba poner a todo el servicio secreto en contra tuya. Tirarías al hombre desde tu balcón y luego te hincarías a espera tu juicio.

Bien valdría la pena.

—Inspector—murmuraste un montón de cosas antes de girarte para ver el cabello revuelto de tu esposa sobre su cara, y suspiraste frustrado.

—Son las 4:30am Holmes—él te dio la razón y tú suspiraste— ¿Sherlock de nuevo?—hubo un silencio un poco largo.

—¿Su esposa está con usted?—eso había llegado de ningún lado, pero asentiste, aun si no podía verte.

Te mantuviste en silencio antes de darte cuenta que no habías respondido—si, ella está junto a mi—hubo un corto silencio, antes de que tu mujer se moviera entre las sabanas y te diera la espalda— ¿Por qué?—no hubo respuesta, antes de que pudieras entender nada, el mayor de los Holmes se disculpo, te deseo buenos días y se fue.

Miraste al techo y frunciste el seño, ¿Cuántos años en prisión te darían por asesinarlo?

Cerraste los ojos, pero por algún motivo no pudiste dormir, escuchaste la alarma de tu despertador, seguidos de los quejidos de tu mujer, ella se levanto y salió de la cama, y tú seguías allí, fingiendo que dormías, paso media hora más, antes de que decidieras que habías pasado demasiado tiempo fingiendo no existir.

Abriste los ojos mirando de lleno el techo, por un momento recordaste todo lo que Sherlock había dicho, las innumerables pruebas de que tu esposa era una adultera consumada y solo suspiraste de nuevo para levantarte, realmente no era que no quisieras verlo, como Sherlock te había gritado la mitad de las ocasiones, era que lo sabías e igual que tus pactos secretos con los hermanos, lo aceptabas sin entender del todo porque.

Sencillamente eras patético.

"_¿su esposa esta con usted?"_ te levantaste con aquellas palabras dándote vuelta sin cesar, obviamente tu esposa estaba contigo esa noche, estaba junto a ti.

Saliste de tu habitación para encontrarla sentada bebiendo su café matutino sin prestarte la menor de las atenciones "¿_está con usted?" _Claro que estaba, allí contigo, en la misma habitación, rodeaste la mesa para servirte un café y la miraste directamente durante algunos minutos, ella ni se inmuto.

"_¿con usted?"_

… no, ella estaba, por supuesto…. Pero no contigo.

—Aneth—ella levanto la vista y te miro, puso su cabeza sobre su mano y suspiro cansada— ¿dormiste bien anoche?—ella negó y frunció el seño.

—Estabas hablando con alguien por teléfono, no me dejaste dormir hasta que terminaste—asentiste un poco sonriéndole con culpabilidad.

—Lo siento, era importante—ella asintió distraída volviendo a su café y al periódico, sostuviste la respiración antes de volver a sonreír— ¿A dónde iras hoy?—ella alzo de nuevo la vista, viéndose un poco confundida.

—Liz quiere reunirse a tomar el té—soltó con naturalidad y te dignaste a parecer sorprendido.

—espero se diviertan—soltaste en respuesta, su sonrisa fue imposible de contener.

—Lo haremos—inhalaste obligándote a sonreír, las personas parecían pensar que eras imbécil, parecían olvidar que eras policía.

Que sabias cuando te mentían, pero solo asentiste levantándote de la mesa, sintiéndote repentinamente asqueado. El café quizás.

— ¿Aun me amas?—te sentiste como una esposa desolada, pero de alguna manera lo eras.

—Decidí pasar el resto de mi vida contigo—fue lo único que dijo y no forzaste más las cosas, solo besaste su frente antes de salir por la puerta y no mirar atrás.

A veces, era mejor fingir que todo iba bien a enfrentar las cosas y ver como tu realidad se derrumbaba centímetro a centímetro.

Llegaste a Yard antes de las 11, como era costumbre Donovan comenzó a gritarte por haber dejado pasar a Sherlock en la escena del crimen, cosa que los había llevado ante tu superior, quien te regaño antes de que siquiera pudieras explicarle que era por Sherlock Holmes que la mayoría de los policías en Yard podían volver a tiempo a sus casas.

Nadie escuchaba y estabas harto.

Lanzaste tu maleta dentro de tu oficina, para después sentarte detrás de tu escritorio, subir las piernas en el mismo y recargarte hacia atrás. Amabas tu oficina de una manera que pocos podían entender, nadie podía entrar allí a menos que te lo pidiera, y podías negarte sin una pisca de culpabilidad.

— ¡Lestrade!—escuchaste los fuertes pasos, seguidos del golpe de tu puerta cerrándote, abriste los ojos para encontrarte con Sherlock, él te miraba de pies a cabeza.

—hoy no Sherlock, hoy no—él solo de cruzo de brazos—lo que sea que quieras, no—

—Es viernes—inclinaste la cabeza esperando a que te dijera algo obvio que él pensaba habías olvidado—prometiste que los viernes me dejarías revisar tus archivos—

— ¿Cuándo prometí eso?—alzo la vista e inclino la cabeza.

—Promételo ahora—te dejaste caer y fingiste meditarlo antes de negar.

—No, te dije que no—él solo asintió antes de sentarse en la silla delante de ti y tú alzaste la ceja.

—Bien—dijo, se curso de brazos y sonrío de medio lado—veo que tu esposa durmió contigo esta noche—frunciste el seño levantándote para caminar por la habitación directo a la puerta—puedo casi asegurar que su amante en turno no podría, quizás por los exámenes de la universidad—inhalaste un par de veces, abriendo la puerta, él se giro al ver tu acto.

—Largo—él se rio por lo bajo antes de levantarse.

—Yo tendría cuidado si mi esposa se acuesta con media ciu…—no pudo terminar, lo lanzaste al piso con el golpe que le diste directo en la quijada, te miro desde allí y te obligaste a respirar.

—Largo—él se levanto más lento de lo que pensabas, te miro directo a los ojos y camino sin mirar atrás.

Bien, el día había sido por total productivo, no solo te habías roto las ilusiones con tu esposa, discutido con Donovan y sido regañado por tu jefe, ahora también habías golpeado a Sherlock.

Quizás Mycroft si te enviaría a prisión después de todo.

Y justo en ese instante, no parecía tan mala idea.

Terminaste el papeleo del último arresto, de manera tan lenta que parecía estudiada, y antes de que pudieras darte cuenta, pasaba de la media noche, no podías evitar más lo inevitable.

Te levantaste perezosamente y tomaste tu maleta olvidada en el piso de tu oficina, antes de tomar un respiro profundo y salir de tu pequeña burbuja de perfección. Caminaste a paso lento por el edificio, casi como si pudieras evitar llegar a casa. En realidad, lo intentabas con muchas ganas.

Apenas entraste en el elevador, tuviste esa loca idea de apagarlo y esperar allí hasta al amanecer.

Cuando saliste, viste el cielo nocturno en su esplendor, estaban a mitad del invierno y la nieve caía todo el tiempo, pero nunca lo suficiente como para evitar las actividades y dios sabía que estabas agradecido de eso.

¿Cuándo bajaría ese jodido ángel a entregarte sus alas?

Escuchaste tu teléfono sonar antes de que pudieras hundirte en tu desgracia por completo.

—Lestrade—dijiste cuando comenzaste a caminar, tu casa estaba a media hora en carro, quizás a dos caminando despacio.

—Buenas noches Inspector—frunciste el seño antes de detenerte de pronto.

— ¿Señor Holmes?—y de pronto recordaste la posible quijada rota de Sherlock—si es sobre su hermano—él otro hombre solo te interrumpió.

—Entiendo que mi hermano es difícil de tratar Inspector, llamaba para disculparme en su nombre—

—No sabe lo que hizo—

—Puedo imaginarlo—

Seguiste caminando, un largo tiempo, el suficiente como para fingir que caminar con tu celular pegado al oído sin hablar no era extraño y sinceramente no lo pensabas así, solo escuchar su respiración indirectamente en tu oído parecía de alguna

manera perfecto y asquerosamente intimo.

— ¿Me dirás quién es?—casi juraste que el otro hombre se sobresalto, pero no lo habías visto para confirmarlo—Victor—

Al otro lado de la línea escuchaste un suave quejido de entendimiento, casi pareció una pequeña risa.

—Parece muy interesado—

—Lo estoy, no lo dudes, ¿Quién es?—pudiste escucharlo inhalar fuertemente y fingiste que fue el frio el que te hiso estremecer.

—Victor Trevor—comenzó—fue el mejor amigo de Sherlock en la universidad, cuando el resto lo trataban de extraño, Victor lo trataba como un igual—

—Asumo que era un genio—escuchaste su risa y sonreíste sin pensarlo.

—Asume bien Inspector, Victor tenía un CI sobre el promedio y unos modales ejemplares—sonreíste tratando de imaginarlo—era un buen chico, por supuesto—

Te reíste un poco, pero fue la peor de las ideas, el aire frio inundo de manera desagradable tu pecho y tosiste hasta casi tirar tu celular, debías usar bufanda, o dejar de reírte como imbécil a la mitad de la noche.

—¿Se encuentra bien Inspector?—hiciste lo posible por no morir de nuevo y te levantaste para seguir caminando.

—Solo hace mucho frio—

—Asumo que está caminando a su casa—sonreíste tratando de evitar reír.

—Asumes bien Mycroft—

—Si me permite decirlo, eso es arriesgado y un poco estúpido—te tragaste una carcajada, parecías un niño de 4 años que acababa de escuchar su primera mala palabra—disculpe la palabra por supuesto—

—soy un hombre que le gusta lo arriesgado—

—¿y las cosas estúpidas?—

—también—

Comenzaron a hablar de cosas banales, la economía, la política y el futbol (el ultimo, solo eras tú hablando mientras él lanzaba ligeros comentarios de entendimiento) cuando terminaron los temas banales, simplemente se mantuvieron en silencio.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no te sentiste totalmente solo.

—Gracias—dijiste rompiendo el pequeño silencio que se había formado, Mycroft no respondió al instante por lo que pensaste que se había quedado dormido, de alguna manera aquello no te molestaba en lo absoluto.

—¿Por qué me agradece?—te detuviste en seco, solo faltaban unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a tu casa, te recargaste contra el poste de luz y soltaste aire lentamente.

—por acompañarme en mi camino a casa, gracias—hubo un corto silencio, un suave "de nada" y sonreíste—buenas noches Mycroft—

—Buenas noches Inspector—

Quizás no era tan malo caminar de vuelta a casa.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo.<p>

Después de dos semanas sin computadora, por fin pude volver, sentí que perdía todo lo que amaba (Estuve a nada de perder todos mis archivos)

El capitulo pasado fue publicado por mi cuarto aniversario escribiendo, gracias Lizzy bonita hermosa querida de mi alma, te he dicho que pienso que eres increíblemente sensual? porque lo pienso ewe

Este fic es un Mystrade, y esta escrito hasta el capitulo 6, lo ire publicando de poco en poco, porque necesito revisar los capitulos que siguen de este.

Gracias a Hatsherlocked, Vniklord y a BeneBells por sus lindos comentarios y a mi siempre sensual y hermosa amiga Lizzy por publicar el capitulo pasado.

Tengan un lindo día c:

_Tenshi._


End file.
